Belamerica: Hostle Love
by Pasame la pasta101
Summary: Natalia loves Ivan duh, but what happens when she decides to make Ivan jealous by using America? It triggers Prussia's Interests thats what. BelarusxAmerica with Prussia as possible President of the USA!
1. Prologue: The Bet

Prologue The bet

She wanted him. Natalia Arlovskya wanted Ivan Braginski also known as Russia to marry her at all costs. But he didn't want her he was either harassing Estonia or Latvia about becoming one with him again or ignoring her completely. Those damn bastard would surely pay!

Natalia was willing to sink so low as to use some of her brother's _frenemies_. As she sat in the conference table listening to the world's pathetic plans she devised a plan of her own. This plan involved a certain American nation named Alfred F. Jones. Natalia chuckled to herself as she thought of all the things she would do to make Russia jealous. When the meeting finished Belarus approached America sending a series of waves which woke the dead up.

"Hello Amerika nice day isn't it?" her voice as cold as ever made Alfred cringe in sudden fear?

"H-hello Belarus" America stuttered. The pair stayed in awkward silence until Belarus decided to wrap her hand around Alfred's right arm. America jumped at Belarus's sudden action, he really was beginning to feel creeped out of his pants. America really did not know what in the world was going on with Russia's demented younger sister.

"B-bela-r-rus-" he was cut off by Natalia who corrected him. "Natalia" she spat quietly while looking up at Alfred with dark cold eyes.

"R-right" he said in reply. Belarus then looked around for any signs of her beloved brother but there were none. She quickly let go of Alfred and said "I will see you later Amerika" with that said she left to search for Russia.

America sighed in relief to have gotten rid of Belarus at least for now.

"So America what was _that _all about?" America jumped at the sound of Prussia's awsome voice behind him. He turned around to face the Albino ex-nation face to face.

"Nothin' Prussia" said America with a southern accent filled with pure irritation and confusion.

"It didn't look like nothing to me America" Prussia stated evily as he smiled ear to ear like the chasire cat.

"I bet...you like Miss Natalia do you not?" said Prussia making Alfred's blood run cold. How in the world would he like Belarus, she was insane. She was in no way a suitible candidate for a hero like America. Though Prussia had other thoughts in mind. He thought this was the perfect opportunity for a little bet.

"I bet you can fall in love with her" he chuckled as he watched America change colors from white, red, to blue.

"I would never.."he whispered livid. Prussia held back a snicker at America's anger.

"It's not that you can't mister hero it is just that you won't" he replied.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked America holding out his hand to shake formally.

America really did not want to do this but it was a bet and he could not resist a challange.

"Fine.." said America shaking Guilbert's hand.

"There is a catch though.." Prussia said.

"What?" Alfred asked frightened.

"You only have two months to fall for her and if you fail..." Prussia paused.

"Say it already!" snapped America making Prussia laugh.

"You have no choice but to make me President for a week!"

America could have died of a heart attack right there if it his government and way of life did not depended on this bet. He really wanted to kill Prussia right now but instead he said "Fine, but as the hero I will tame this dragon do you hear me!"

Prussia chuckled "Don't you mean Prince?" he then walked towards the exit, leaving a very angry America standing there like a lamp post.

* * *

_Well this was my Prologue I do not own hetalia. _


	2. Chapter 1 By Orders of the President

Chapter 1 By Orders of the President

Alfred stood in Oval Office waiting for his Boss to finish his phone call. America knew he had to do this, besides if he lost the bet and the country changed into whatever Prussia wanted, at least it would happen with a warning.

"Alright thank you Goodbye" said the President hanging up the red phone. He glanced at Alfred who looked away nervously.

"Ah, hello Alfred what brings you here today? I thought I told you that the days after your meetings were off" said the President cheerfully. America really did not know how to break the news to his boss.

"Imadeabet with Prussia and if Idon't fallinlove with Belarus He'llbe President!" America blurted out rapidly.

"You...did...WHAT AMERICA!" roared the President shaking the entire white house like a 9.0 earthquake.

Alfred was screwed.

"I-I couldn't help it he challenged me and Belarus was acting al' weird!" America said in southern accented English, shaken from the President's sudden outburst. The President seemed to calm down a bit but still showed signs of anger as he spoke. "Alright then I guess I have no other choice" said he looking at America right in the eye.

"Alfred..." the President began. "I have no other course of action. Go get Belarus to stay here for whatever time you Idiots set up. I'm warning you Alfred F. Jones if you don't fall for that chick I swear I-"

"Mr. P your blood pressure" said Alfred interrupting the President's threat.

"ahem thank you America. Now go get Belarus and don't come back here without her, take a few men with you if you wish.." said the now sulking President. Worried about possibly losing his only Job. He handed Alfred a letter written in a minute's time. America did not tell him that it was only for a week but hey now he knew the main story. America took some bodyguards and headed off to Russia's house. The American really did not want this but there was no turning back now.

* * *

Natalia sat in the corner of her dark room plotting. Why did her beloved brother hate her so? What else could she do besides mke Ivan jealous? Clearly that plan failed. But little did she know that because of her little attempt, another plot was underway by a very awesomely evil minded Prussia.

She kept plotting and sulking until she heard a knock on the main entrence of the Mansion. She opened her bedroom door slightly to overhear the situation.

* * *

"Ah Amerika what brings you here?" asked Russia with that smile of his.

"I am here for your sister Belarus by orders of the President she is to stay with me for two months" replied Alfred.

"Is that so...do you have prove da?" he asked somewhat disapointed and enraged but keeping the childlike cheerfulness.

"Yes I do" America replied and handed him the letter. Russia read through the letter fast and crumbled it in his hand.

"What is your relation to my sister Amerika?" he demanded livid at the fact that America was becoming one with his sister and not him.

"I can't explain that now if you won't let us take her we'll do it by force..." he said tiredly and very unware that Russia was very much angry. America waved for their men to search the house for the girl. In a matter of five minutes Belarus was tied up with her mouth taped and a very angry glare that turned you into stone just like Medusa.

"I am sorry about this Ivan but its only for while..." said America quickly running to the nearby Helicopter outside. Belarus was not happy but her brother's reaction was enough to make her not struggle.

In a tree not too far away sat Prussia snickering at his brilliant plan. Soon he'll be sitting in that chair...

Very very soon.

* * *

_Well heres chapter 1! hope you guys enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 2 Beyond Pissed

Chapter 2 Beyond Pissed

Russia was furious. He was beyond pissed.

Ivan didn't know what to make of what just happened. The only thing he wanted to know now was, why the heck was America after Belarus?

Russia had a habit of asking his former _friends _to become one with him again. But he only did that because he felt alone and needed company. Even if that meant certain destruction for his guest. Russia only wanted company. The problem was everyone seemed afraid of his antics and _him_ in general.

Sure Russia had a slight interest in painful activities but he was not evil at heart.

Ivan felt a considerable amount of jealousy towards his sister right now. How dare she take away his American sunflower...wait..._his_?...That's right America was the only one for Russia and he belonged to Russia and no one else.

You may be thinking right now _what about the Cold War didn't they hate each other?_

The answer to that is yes they did hate each other. But you have to remember the cold war was like a staring contest to see who would back down first. America clearly won that war. That is why Russia is _obsessed _with America now. Because even if he asked the Baltics they were not able to engage at him like Alfred did.

America was the only one who was not afraid of Russia.

As Ivan got his pipe ready he called his _friend _Lithuania on the phone.

"hello?" Lithuania answered cheerfully.

"Privyet Liet..I need you to come to my house right now da" he replied.

Lithuania quivered in fear as he asked "W-what for Mr. Russia?"

"I need your help with Belarus...that is if you still like her off course" Lithuania quickly hung up the phone and in a matter of minutes Lithuania was at Russia's doorstep.

"Glad you could make it" Russia stated cheerfully angry. Lithuania sat down on the coach and listened to Russia's explanation. When Russia finished Lithuania decided to help Russia in any way that he could.

"What do we do first Mr. Russia?" asked Toris anxiously. Ivan thought for a moment.

"Call England da" he replied as he handed Lithuania the phone.

Meanwhile Prussia watched in the near by window as his plan took fruit. Now it was only a matter of time before insanity happens.

* * *

_I know its short please forgive me. Also forgive me for breaking the forth wall, I like to do that alot._

_Tell me what you readers think! :D_

_bye!_


	4. Chapter 3 Crystallized Doll

Chapter 3 Crystallized Doll

Belarus...

The same Belarus that tried to stab him was finally asleep. America was reliefed. Belarus hadn't done anything during their parting from Russia's house which he found highly strange.

But as soon as an angry Ivan was out of sight she tried to wiggled herself free and attack him. If it wasn't for his bodyguards he wouldn't be alive right now. For that America was grateful. Belarus, he concluded had an obsession and mental instability that went beyond human capacity. The girl was nuts.

_UUUrgh_. groaned America in his seat while watching the sleeping nation in front of him. Alfred really wanted to land right now but Washington was still a ways away and it was starting to piss him off. Even if Belarus was newly tied up with **extra** handcuffs he really didn't want to deal with the demented girl at the moment she woke back up. Just 6 more hours he thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Russia's house England found himself fuming with untold rage. He was not believing what he was hearing.

"Have you gone completely mad Russia?" Russia shook his head. England just couldn't believe America would ever try anything on Russia's sister. What was that boy thinking England thought angrily.

"What do you want me to do do about the matter Russia, I honestly don't care if America is having any kind of re-" England was cut off by Russia who stood up from his seat and lifted Arthur off the coach by his collar.

"Mr. Ru-Russia what are you doing?" asked a shaken Lithuania. Ivan ignored Toris and focused on Arthur.

"Do not jump to conclusions da. Belarus and Amerika will not be in a relationship..Kolkolkol" England quivered from terror as Russia went into crazy mode.

"All I need you to do Arthur is to watch them...24/7...and give me reports da?" demanded Russia changing back to the childlike Innocent attitude he possessed. England totally thought Ivan was mental. How was he suppose to do this and his job? Ivan saw England's face and smiled.

"If your worrying about your duties..Lithuania can do them right?" said Russia seemingly reading his mind. Lithuania cringed at the mention of his name as Russia looked back at him.

"Y-yes...do not worry Mr. Arthur" said Toris, who really regretted being here now.

Ivan then let go of England's collar and said "I will also require you to interfere if they get _cozy _".

England shuddered, why did he always have to be involved in stupid shenanigans like these? He nodded and quickly left Russia's mansion with Lithuania in hand while saying that he would show him the ways of his job or something. England ran and ran until he and Lithuania couldn't run anymore. Arthur called a cab for the Moscow airport this was going to be a long flight for him and Toris.

Meanwhile Russia just stood there smiling like a crystallized doll from a horror movie.

* * *

_Russia is such a possessive cutie isn't he? ;D_

_Again forgive me for the shortness of my Chapters. I think they are all going to be that way._

_Tell me what ya'll think! :D_

_Chao!_


	5. Chapter 4 Where Have You Been?

Chapter 4 Where Have You Been?

Prussia quietly walked towards his house after a tiresome flight back to Germany. Honestly someone as awesome as he didn't need a plane to fly. At least that's what he thought. Guilbert was tired to be honest with you readers, but he was far from out. Oh no, not now that his little bet was gonna give him an awesome advantage.

Prussia tried to be as quiet as a mouse but as he headed upstairs the load voice of his younger brother Germany boomed.

"Where have you been _Bruder_?" asked Ludwig suspiciously.

_Damn_. Thought Prussia.

"No where really just out y'know" replied Guilbert smoothly with absolutely no traces of fear and nerveousness.

Ludwig did not look convinced. After all Prussia disappeared right after the meeting.

"Ok..if you say so _bruder_" he said as he walked towards his room.

Prussia sighed as he decided to go to the kitchen instead and grab a bear. After all his plan did deserved celebration right?

* * *

_Germany is such a good brother don't you think?_

_Although I find it Ironic that Ludwig acts more mature than Guilbert. hehehe_

_well chao!_


	6. Chapter 5 America's Socially Awkward

Chapter 5 America's Socially Awkward Moment

Natalia grouned as she wiggled with the ropes and cuffs restraining her. She slowly opened her eyes to find America in front of her snoozing off. She tried to again free herself but her efforts were in vain.

Natalia looked around the inside of the helicopter searching for her weapons which were taken away in her failed attempt to kill Alfred hours earlier. She sighed in defeat and disappointment. Though there was one bright side to all of this. _Brother will surely search for me, and we'll finally marry _Natalia thought over and over while looking at the passing clouds in the window beside her. Alfred began to stir and open his eyes. Natalia in turn looked back at the blonde as coldly as she possibly could.

"uh...hey.." said America once he awoke. Natalia continued to glare at him. America ackwardly luaghed and looked the other way to avoid Belarus's waves of doom. _I don't understand what Lithuania sees in her God _he thought to himself wondering why a sweet and loving soul like Toris would love someone so cold and out right creepy. _Though she is __**cute**_.._oh no I'm not seriously thinking Belarus is cute am I? _he gasped internally while turning red from embarrassment.

Natalia looked at the reddened American with hate and bitterness. Driving daggers to the clown in front of her.

"So...umm nice weather huh?" said America while avoiding his possible doom from Natalia's eyes.

"..." America gulped, this was so awkward. He had never ever run out of anything to say, not even with Sweden or Canada. Though Canada was a pretty good listener and rarely talked back. But Belarus didn't speak at all, it was getting irritating. America decided then that he would continue to try and make small talk.

"So we're pretty high up huh...any comments?"

"..." she glared.

"Uuuhh..what do you like to eat?" he asked.

"..." again Natalia glared, not answering America's stupid little question.

"...soooo...uuhh..." he tried again but failed utterly to find a topic at all. Natalia only glared at him and made things harder. One of America's bodyguards texted him saying that they were landing in Washington in an hour. America sighed in relief. _Finally just one more hour and I'm free_ he thought happily. But Prussia's words came into his mind soon after.

_You have two months..._Gilbert's voice echoed in Alfred's mind.

_two months..crap_ and with that thought he closed his eyes to think of what he would say next.

For the last hour remaining, however America found himself talking to thin air.

* * *

_Did I portray Natalia wrong? ummm I wonder..._

_well anyways chao thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 6 Belarus's First Hamburger

Chapter 6 Belarus's First Hamburger

The house was quiet. Not a sound was heard and America enjoyed every minute of solitude he was having at the moment. Once they landed and took care of the formalities at the White house they headed here, America's Washington home. Once here they had gone separate ways America here in the confines of his room while Natalia stayed in one of the guest rooms down the hall. Neither of the two were very happy at the moment. America because he couldn't and therefore wouldn't hold a conversation with Belarus. And Natalia because she was stuck at the house of an idiot nation that wasn't her beloved brother.

America shifted sideways on his bed thinking of what to do next. His stomach rumbled making an unmistakable noise that meant he was hungry. _Damn _he thought to himself as he reluctantly got to his feet and stretched. He opened the door to leave the room only to be surprised by a very seemingly angry Belarus outside. The Belorussian only glared at him with her usual ominous aura. Alfred could only cringe internally. _What does she want now?_ he thought irritated.

Natalia suddenly grabbed a hold of Alfred's arm and dragged him through the hallway toward the staircase. America didn't know what was going on as he was being pulled against his will. He could easily pull away but he didn't want to hurt Belarus with his strength by accident. As the pair made their way downstairs America noticed Belarus's free hand was on her stomach.

Then it clicked.

_She's hungry too? _he questioned unsure of his conclusion. Natalia lead him all the way to the kitchen at which point she let the American go. Alfred continued to stare at Belarus for some sort of confirmation, but the only thing he saw was the dark barrier around her.

Natalia was at a loss of what to do now. She had lead the idiot here to feed her but...how would she make her hunger know without braking character? She decided to point to the fridge behind her making America's eyes widen in the process.

"So I was right you're hungry as well huh.." he chirped quietly as he got up from his seat. Natalia only nodded slightly as she watched America walk toward the fridge and in the blink of an eye taking out...a...Hamburger. Natalia cringed and growled at America. _If he thinks for one second I am eating __**that**__ he is clearly mistaken_ she thought darkening the mood even more. America seemed to not care at all about the atmosphere right now though.

"Here" he whispered meekly giving Belarus the sandwich.

Belarus held the disgusting excuse for food in her hand wondering if he had something else she could eat.

"Go on your starving aren't you, eat its not that bad I swear!" America declared nervously. Even if Belarus didn't have her array of weapons she by definition was dangerous. She had to be to keep up with her beloved Ivan. America watched anxiously as Natalia brought the burger up to her mouth and..bit it.

a minute passed..

Two then three...and the Hamburger was no more.

Natalia inwardly gasped at her sudden action. She also did so because the sandwich was not that bad. besides she was starving, she hadn't eaten in over nearly 12 hours. A smile crept America's lips.

"How was it Belarus?" he half asked half mocked. Natalia looked away at his question.

"I bet you like the Burger didn't you?" Belarus kept her face away from the American as to not expose her slight blush of embarrassment. Natalia gulped as she felt a pair of hands grab her delicate yet cold face filled with shame. America didn't know what he was doing though, suddenly he had gotten the courage to get himself killed. But then again it was concerning a Hamburger.

"I knew it!" Alfred shouted happily as he looked at Natalia's face.

"I knew it, you liked it didn't you?" he continued as he took his hands away from her face.

Natalia's only reaction was to nod absent minded at the suddenly hyperactive American.

"That is..awesome!" he beamed at her.

Natalia only cringed at America's waves of light that seemed to diminish her own dark waves of despair. She didn't know what to do now, she felt angry at herself and the idiot. Not to mention she also felt warm inside which made her sick to her stomach and at the same time fuzzy.

Belarus decided then to humor America thinking that he would leave her alone if she talked just once. Though she would soon regret it the next days to come.

"...Thank you..." she managed to whisper and then make a run toward her room.

Meanwhile America stood there in daze. _Did she just say...nah it was probably my imagination_ he thought to himself as he retired to his room as well to get a well deserved rest.

* * *

_Well happy 2011 Everyone! I hope the best for everyone of you who are reading this. And Thank you all._


	8. Chapter 7 Step Here

Chapter 7 Step Here

The basement was quiet. Only the strange Latin chants could be heard, uttered from England's mouth of course. Lithuania watched from a save distance as England casted some sort of enchantment on what seemed to be a mirror. When Arthur finished his spell, he took off the black hood around his head and turned to Lithuania.

"Alright Toris, do you want to test the mirror first?" he chuckled, as he looked at Liet's insecure face.

To Lithuania the idea of a portal seemed some what far fetched at first, but after witnessing real magic for himself he couldn't dismay the possibility any longer. After all that tiresome flight made him agree instantly.

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea Mr. Arthur.." he replied shaking his head. The Englishman snickered, Toris could be such a nervous wreck. _There is absolutely nothing to be frightened about _he thought confidently to himself. Besides this method of transport could save time for both of them, and make it possible for them to switch turns.

"And why is that Lithuania?" he began. "May I remind you the sooner we accomplish this task the better" Lithuania gulped with nervousness knowing that he was right.

"But what if it does not trul-"

"Nonsense, my magic always works!" England stated firmly cutting Lithuania mid sentence. Lithuania nodded nervously and stepped toward the mirror in the center of the room. Once in fron of it England whispered "When you want to come back here step in whatever mirror or pond that has a reflection of a star in it" Lithuania only swallowed and slowly moved his hand to touch the mirror. When his hand was about to make contact with the glass. England grabbed it.

"Also do not think of anyone other than America or else when you touch the glass you'll end up somewhere else" he warned. With that said Lithuania was pushed in by England who seemed to fade into darkness as he drifted deeper into the seemingly endless tunnel.

* * *

_I know I sucked in my writing here. But this way I can finally make crazy stuff happen while Lithuania suffers a heart attack! *gulps* Kidding~! Kidding~! also besides the thank you from last chapter Belarus wull keep her mouth shut for a few chapters!_

_Bye I'm gonna go think of ways to torture Lithuania with jealousy and eventually get England sooo Angry hehehehe_


	9. Chapter 8 At Dawn the Fat Lady Sings

_**Warning: Spelling error!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 At Dawn the Fat Lady Sings

It was cold. Lithuania did not know how cold but he could feel it in all around his body. Toris groaned with discomfort of his current position. The Baltic nation slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bathroom, a gigantic bathroom with a huge mirror stuck to the door. He slowly got up and surveyed his new location. Apparently this person's bathroom was for guests sense there were new tooth brushes and towels.

Lithuania looked at the mirror from which he came out of. It was a regular mirror except it had a crescent moon on it. _I wonder if what would happen if_ his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps heading his way.

"You can bathe here Natalia" a cheerful voice said. Lithuania froze. He knew that voice a mile away. _EEp America I ended up in America's Bathroom? _he thought quickly panicking at the sudden thought of being caught. Meanwhile America was making sure Natalia was behind him, nervously looking back now and then.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? _thought Toris frantically as the footsteps neared in the outside hallways. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

Toris quickly took one of the larger towels from the racks and put it over his head. _This isn't going to work_he thought. As the door knob turned Toris cleared his throat preparing to do his best ghost impression _**ever**_.

When America finally opened the door he was met by an unwanted visitor.

"Wooohhh..heelllooo America~" it(Toris) said. Natalia seemed unfazed by the scene and only stared at the white blanket having a pretty good idea who it was. America though was a different story.

"...h-hhe-hello..." was the only thing he could muster at the moment.

Meanwhile Lithuania was having an internal giggle fest. He decided to juice the moment a bit more by stepping closer not noticing Belarus's death daggers of doom.

"...don-n't get any closer!" Alfred shreeked closing his fearful blue eyes.

"Then let me pass and I shall not haunt you tonight~" Toris urged still using his ghosly voice.

"O-ok..." Alfred muttered. in reply.

Once his mission was seemingly completed Toris tried to walk out of the room, but unfortunately America was starting to catch on about the trick.

"Wait a minute if you really are a ghost then how come you don't just go through the walls?" he said suspicion dripping from his mouth, making Toris stop in his tracks in the process. _Is he really this moronic? _thought Natalia who stepped forward and dismantled Lithuania's chance to escape. Toris blinked and looked away

"hello Mr. America...I can explain" he whispered as low as his voice could go.

"Liet...why are you in my bathroom at 8:00am in the morning?" America demanded perplexed as to why Lithuania was in his guest bathroom, in the morning hours. Lithuania couldn't speak he was terrified of being hated at the moment._**I knew this wouldn't work **_he scolded himself internally

"Well? explain" Lithuania did not reply.

"..."

"Toris why are you here?" Alfred asked again.

The only thing that came out of Toris's mouth was "I-I-I go-t t-to go bye"

America blinked in confusion as he watched Lithuania run for the hills.

* * *

_Umm, my writing style still needs work. I have a hard time being discriptive because my knowledge of Discriptive English word are really low, I'm really ashamed right now._


End file.
